My Collection Of One Shots
by NessyLee
Summary: Just a few one-shots of my favorite Harry Potter characters. I generally write them when I'm stuck in another story and I want a break. Could range anywhere from 100 words to 10,000.
1. Hermione & Blaise

**AN: This is just a small one shot I wrote while struggling with a chapter for another story. This is just for fun and the characters are obviously not canon.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling**

A knock on the common room door startled Hermione from her homework. Opening the door she wasn't surprised to see Blaise Zabini standing on the other side. Since becoming the head girl she'd moved into a private dormitory for the heads and the head boy was Draco Malfoy. That meant that whenever someone knocked on the door it had to be either his friend or hers and tonight it was Blaise.

"Hey Hermione, is Malfoy in?" Blaise asked, flashing a gorgeous smile.

"No he isn't actually." Hermione replied smirking at the beautiful Italian standing before her.

"Mind if I come in and wait?" Blaise asked while gently pushing past Hermione into the common room without waiting for an answer.

"Sure Blaise, make yourself at home." Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's what I love about you Hermione, you're so accommodating." Blaise laughed as he dropped down onto the couch. After messing about with the cushions for what felt like five minutes Blaise eventually got comfortable and turned his gaze back to Hermione, who had been watching him with a bemused expression on her face. "So, how's my favourite Gryffindor?"

"I'm good but I'd be better if I didn't constantly have slytherins coming into my common room and messing it up." Hermione stuck her tongue out as she said the last part.

"You know you love us Hermione." Blaise chuckled.

"In your dreams maybe."

"Funny you should say that because you have actually been in a few of my dreams lately." Hermione raised her eyebrow at Blaise waiting for him to explain further. "In my dreams though we were back in third year and your hair was a bushy mess, I think your hair looked better like that."

Hermione couldn't hold back the laugh at Blaise's statement. "I can't believe you would prefer my hair bushy, it looks so much better now."

"I do not agree Hermione, in fact..." Blaise trailed off and before Hermione could realize where he was going he had leapt toward her arms outstretched.

"Blaise, no." Hermione giggled as he messed her hair up.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione and Blaise both turned their heads to see Draco standing in the doorway smirking at them. Blaise slowly got off Hermione and straightened his clothes while Hermione just stood and smirked at Draco.

"Its called foreplay, why what did you think we were doing?" Draco's mouth dropped open at Hermione's response and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'll leave you to your boy time." Hermione winked over her shoulder at Blaise as she walked toward her room.

Once Hermione's door closed Blaise turned to Draco. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you speechless mate."

"Bloody Gryffindor's." Draco muttered as he headed to the kitchen


	2. Hermione and Theo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I really wish I did.**

 **AN: This is a scene from a story I am currently writing, I'm not very confident with sex scenes and writing them so I just thought I'd post this is here and if anyone wants to give me their opinion or criticism on it then that would be great. The backstory for this scene is that the final battle has just ended and Theo was a spy for the order so he and Hermione have a pre-existing friendship. They are finding comfort in each other and drinking together trying to forget all of the things they have witnessed.**

"Let's dance." Hermione says, flicking her wand so that club music begins blaring around them. Hermione struggles to stand up and Theo quickly reaches over to help her, grabbing the hand that is helping her stand Hermione begins pulling Theo toward a clear spot in the middle of the room. Hermione stands still for a moment before beginning to sway her hips to the beat of the music. Theo watches Hermione for a moment before moving so that he is dancing with her their bodies pressed up against each other. Hermione grabs his hands as their bodies grind against each other leading them on a path down her body. Hermione feels so alive in that moment dancing with Theo like she hasn't got a care in the world even though her whole world has come crashing down around her in the last few months. She's not sure whether it's the firewhisky or Theo's hands but her skin is on fire and she is slowly forgetting that the rest of the world exists which is exactly what she had wanted.

Turning in Theo's arms she places her hands in his hair pulling him into a searing kiss, loving the way his body feels against hers. They continue to kiss and grind against each other until they can't take the tension anymore and begin to pull at each other's clothing. It takes them less than a minute to rid each other of their offending materials and to end up on the couch, Theo's penis now teasing Hermione's entrance.

"Wait, Hermione are you a virgin?" Theo asks, as he hovers above her. Hermione shakes her head pulling him down so his body is pressed against hers and they are kissing again. After that all talking is abandoned as Theo enters Hermione burying himself fully in her. Hermione moans as she feels Theo's balls slapping against her with each thrust. Hermione has never experienced sex this intense and it isn't long before she is crying out her release. Theo continues to thrust into her each one becoming more desperate as he heads toward his own orgasm. Hermione flips them over and begins to bounce, leaning forward to run her hands along Theo's abs. She screams out in pleasure as she orgasms for the second time and her walls tightening around his cock is the final straw as Theo also goes over the edge.

Theo summons a blanket to put over them as they lay together in post coital bliss. They both eventually fall into a restless sleep, Hermione's mind plagued with memories of the war while Theo's dreams are filled with his mother and how she lost her life protecting him in the final battle.


End file.
